Remember
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: It's a Clois. It's based off of Promise but it talks about Crimson. I still don't know if I can do scrips, but it's easier for me to write them that way. Hope you like it!


I just wanted to write this story up after I saw "Promise" because I really like Lois with Clark, but yet I didn't like that Lana had to get married to Lex and even worst was that it look like it really hurt Clark so in the first scene he's trying to think what happen that day for Lana to change her mind.  
I hope this turns out okay. I'm not prefect and I'm not the writers of Smallville or Superman or DC comics so don't get mad at me if it's not that good. I have a tency to write in play form so that's how my stories on are. Thanks for reading and if you review, thanks for that too!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walks up to the loft to find Clark

Lois: "What brooding again? Does this mean that I have to repeat myself to you once more?"

Clark: "So how many times do you do that?"

Lois: "Probably as much as you come here to brood."

Clark: "Well, you don't have to repeat anymore..."

Lois: "I told you that it would be better to move on from Lana already."

Clark: "There's this part of me that feels like I'll never will be able to let go yet there's an other part that keeps me thinking that I might already have fallen for someone else."

Lois: "Who would that be, Smallville?"

Clark: "Only my trustworthy journal will know that, Lois, and thanks."

Lois: "For what?"

Clark: "Mostly for the journal, but you always find a way to cheer me up."

Lois: "You too, Smallville, you too..."

Clark: "You know after the 'Valentine's Day thing' I keep thinking about something that Oliver said..."

Lois: "I don't want to think about that day, well, I guess I can't since the memory swap. What about Oliver?"

Clark: "Don't you remember, Lois?..."

Lois: "Yeah. That's going to be easy!"

Clark: "It's not about that day, It was the day that I first met Oliver at his place while you were there."

Lois: "Yeah, but what does that have to do with Valentine's Day."

Clark: "He said, 'Sure, I would hide my feeling too with sarcasm if I lived with her for year.' It just makes me think that maybe my mom, Chloe, Oliver, and Lana were right."

Lois: "What have Chloe and Lana been saying? You shouldn't listen to Lana anyways."

Clark (laughs): "You don't like her anymore?"

Lois: "What gave you that idea? I guess I don't because she hurts you a lot."

Clark smiles

Lois: "What?"

Clark: " Nothing..."

Lois: "The last time you looked at me like that was the day after Valentine's Day when I asked you if we...you know..."

Clark smiles again the same way as before

Lois: "Like that!" points at his face

Clark: "You are just like those people that think the Mona Lisa is hiding something because of the way she is smiling."

Lois: "What are you telling me...or what are you not telling me, Smallville? Actually I don't think that's very new of you anyways since you are always mysterious."

Clark: "Well, that's what you love about me." realizes what he said... "I mean..."

Lois: "Smallville, you know what happened that day didn't you?"...Clark is about to respond but she doesn't let him...You are acting on the feelings of what happened that day. All this time I thought Chloe was joking..."

Clark: "What?"

Lois: "O, It was something she said when I told her about how I loved how Green Arrow kissed me then you came in then she gave me a look after you left."

Clark: "What did she say?"

Lois: "Something about if I knew who was green arrow and if I liked you...wait that was after that spell came off of me..." pauses looks at Clark "Oliver is the green arrow, wow."

Clark: "What? How did you find that out? He isn't the one that kissed you in the alley."

Lois: "I know, but there's a lot of clues I got that tell me that it's him. I won't tell anyone, well, next to you, Smallville, and you won't say anything right?"

Clark: "Yeah...But does that mean that you know who was Green Arrow then in the alley?"

Lois (smiling which gets Clark worried): "I do."

Clark: "Um..Well, I think my mom is calling me..."

Lois: "Smallville, Don't use that excuse with me! I don't hear her."

Clark: "Well, you just don't have as good of ears as mine then."

Lois: "I think you don't want me to continue with what I was talking about. Which I don't understand since you were the one asking me in the first place."

Clark: "Alright!"

Lois (now smiling that he had given up the excuse) : "Good. Now I think Oliver got someone that he trusted that could save me to fill in for him to make me believe that it wasn't him."

Clark: "So..."

Lois: "So, I think my kissing hero is..."

Martha: "Clark, there you are? Why didn't you come when I called you?" notices Lois

Clark: "She wouldn't let me!"

Martha (gives them 'they are so cute' look): "Hi, Lois! What are doing here tonight? Not that mind."

Lois: "Just talking with Smallville here."

Martha: "Well, you can come and eat with us. I have dinner ready."

Lois: "Thanks, Mrs. Kent...We'll be right in I just need to finish talking with Farmboy, here."

Martha smile and leaves

Clark: "We should just go in..."

Lois: "You know that I wouldn't tell anyone about your superhero complex even to the newspaper, right?"

Clark: "Um...yeah...I guess."

Lois: "It's you Clark, isn't it?"

Clark: "Well..."

Lois kisses Clark

Both: "Wow!"

Clark: "Are you sure you haven't been infected again?"

Lois: "No!" kiss brings memories back from Valentine's Day... "O, my...No way...we didn't do that...You told me...I'm right!"

Clark (confused and guilty) : "I'm sorry..."

Lois: "You didn't have to say that right away"  
Clark: "You're mad aren't you?"

Lois: "Maybe..." notices him sad... "Alright, I can't be really mad at you. Did I just say that?"

Clark: "Yes, I think so. I guess we should go eat now."

Lois: "Sure since your so hungry."

Clark: "I'm not a pig!"

Lois: "I didn't say you were, but..."

Clark: "I know you wanted to say it."

Both walk into the kitchen

Lois: "What you can read my mind, Smallville?"

Clark: "No. Why would I want to?"

Lois: "So you've never been curious"  
Clark: "No."

Lois: "Why?"

Clark: "You talk too much. I don't need more than that."

Lois: "Funny, Smallville. I bet yours is boring so I'm not curious at all."

Martha: "I'm so glad you are joining us tonight. I bet Clark is just as glad or more..." looks at Clark then at Lois

Lois (quietly): I bet it's the second...but then I would have to say the same...

Clark really smiles

Martha (bring the food to the table): "What did you say, Lois?"

Lois: "It's nothing, Mrs. Kent."

Martha: "You sound like my son, Lois."

Both: "Really?" look at each other then look at the plates and they stay that way while eating till the end of dinner which Martha notices...

Martha: "Well, I should start cleaning up..." picks up some of the places

Clark: "Don't mom. I'll do it. You just sit here and rest..."

Martha: "No, Clark. I want to do this. Unless, Lois helps you then maybe..."

Clark looks at his mom like 'what! no!' then looks at Lois with 'sorry'.

Clark: "Mom, she doesn't want to..."

Lois: "Again trying to guess what I'm going to say." shakes her head left and right... "That's okay, Smallville, I'll help."

Martha: "Well, while you two clean. I'm going up stairs."

Both: "No!"

Martha: "Do you two have a problem with that?"

Clark: "No, mom."

Lois: "No, Mrs. Kent."

Clark starts leaving with the dishes to the sink to clean them and Mrs. Kent tells Lois something before she leaves

Martha: "Don't forget the advice I gave you Lois. Remember he might be closer than you think."

Lois: "What are you hinting at, Mrs. Kent?"

Clark: "What are you two talking about?"

Lois: "It's a girl thing so stop listening in, Smallville."

Martha: "I just want you to know that both Jonathan and I though, and I still do, as a daughter. That will never change and we would be okay with you two going steady."

Lois: "What? No...I mean that's great that you think of me as your daughter because I think of both of you as parents too," moves Martha into the living room for the moment, "but I don't think Clarks ready for anything right now."

Martha smiles and goes upstairs

Lois goes back into the kitchen and sees Clark washing the dishes.

Lois: "So does that mean that I dry?"

Clark doesn't respond then she starts drying the plates anyways... After a few long minutes, the silence is almost killing her...well, at least, hurting her inside...

Clark: "Do you really think of me that way?"

Lois: "What? O, you mean the geeky farmboy."

Clark: "Yes!"

Lois: "I don't know..."

Clark: "You do know! I hate that you believe that's all you think of me!!"

Lois: "But you are a farmboy and you never been to a club..."

Clark gives a 'yes I have' look at her

Lois: "You have? When?"

Clark: "A long time ago. See I told you."

Lois: "Clark, why are you so mad at me about that? You're the one that keeps everything inside."

Clark: "We fight all the time, what's so different? I have to keep some things..."

Lois: "It just is! Alright! Why do you have to keep things from me? It can't be because I'm a reporter now. That's no excuse. I would never tell anyone anything important about you."

Clark looks straight into her eyes then kisses her.  
It's a kiss that is a bit too forceful, but yet soft, fast yet slow which make Clark and Lois float a foot off the ground. Clark let's go of the kiss, but not her then Lois notices that they are floating.

Lois: "Are we floating up in the air? Wait, this is the second time..."

Clark: "How do you remember the first time?"

Lois: "Everything just came to me in the loft when I kissed you."

Clark freaks out and drops both of them and plate on the ground which scares Lois.

Clark: "What?"

Lois: "Wow...You got powers and you use them, but guess you usually use them when you save someone."

Clark: "Yeah, but there's a lot you don't know. Those powers don't come from the meteors even though they do make me weak."

Lois: "Wait. How can you have more than one power and how can they not come from the green meteors? They are the green ones right?"

Clark: "Yes, there's different colors. Mostly the green make me weak and the red ones make me do things that I want to do deep inside, but I don't for a reason or another. You know when you said, 'He could be from Mars..."

Lois: "and I would take it like a qurk...What does that have to do with it?"

Clark: "I'm not really from here, Lois. This something I haven't told Lana...maybe that's why I knew I didn't love her..."

Martha: "He's from Krypton."

Clark: "I'm sorry, mom, but she's remembering and I think it's better this way because I want to tell her."

Martha: "Good for you, Clark."

Lois: "Where's Krypton?"

Clark: "Some where in space. I can show it to you some time where it use to be."

Lois: "What do you mean, 'would have been'?"

Clark: "It was distroyed and the pieces came with me to earth in the first metor shower."

Lois: "Okay...I need to sit..."

Clark runs fast that both his mom and Lois can't see him gets a chair and put it behind her in a second.

Clark: "There Lois!"

Lois (looks behind her): "What? How? Wait. When you said you were fast...you were not kidding, were you?"

Clark: "No."

Martha: "Does this mean that you two are getting together?"

Clark: "Mom!"

Lois: "Don't embarrass, Clark. I'm the only one that can."

Martha smiles at Lois then the phone rings and she answers.

Martha: "Hello? Chloe, he just told her! No...well, yes, but the other thing too. You really don't have to pay me though..."

Clark: "What?"

Lois: "I agree with Clark here."

Martha: "They are so cute. Do you want to talk to one of them? No. Just checking in to see how Clark and Lois are...Yes, sure, more than you thought. Well, we will talk to you soon...No, Chloe, you are not going to pay me 20 dollars for them getting together and Clark telling his secret to her."

Martha says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

Clark: "Did you make a bet with her?"

Martha: "No..."

Clark: "Really?"

Martha: "Just a pool..."

Lois: "With whom?"

Martha: "Well, Chloe, Jimmy, some from your old high school, Lana and Oliver."

Clark: "Lana..."

Lois: "Oliver..."

Both: "They all know! How?"

Martha: "It's..."

Lois: "I don't want to know."

Clark: "Neither do I."

Martha: "Well, I should get ready for bed. Goodnight, you two!"

Both: "Goodnight!"

Martha leaves back upstairs

Lois: "How could they all know?"

Clark: "You are not going to stop until you find out..."

Lois: "Stop that! Why do you do that..."

Clark: "That's what I do. So what do you think?"

Lois: "I'm going to think about it..."

Clark looks sad

Lois: "Don't be sad..."

Lois kisses him

Lois: "I just need a bit of time, but for now let's just leave it at that kiss, Smallville or should I say, Superman?"

Clark: "Smallvile."

Lois: "Yeah. It feels better for me too. Goodnight, Smallville!"

Clark smiles again

Clark: "Goodnight, Lois."

Lois starts leaving then...

Clark: "Wait..."

Lois (turns around): "What?"

Clark runs superspeed and gets infront of her then kisses her.

Clark: Just like you like to have the last word, I like to be the last..."

Lois (smiles back at him): "Goodnight!" 


End file.
